El encantador y fantasmal mundo de Ginny Weasley
by LemonBH
Summary: Ginny ha descubierto que es un fantasma. Mientras trata de aprender a hablar por telequinesis y de demostrales a todos que sigue ahì , tiene que intentar descubrir còmo muriò.Reviews porfan chap 5 Up!: ¿Jugar con sus sentimientos? Si, Harry...
1. Nadie y su cadàver

Cap. 1º : _Nadie y su cadáver_

* * *

No se cómo empezó. No se cómo terminó. Y eso , si es que ha terminado de verdad. 

Pues me sigo sintiendo en el mismo deshabitado e invisible cuerpo de nadie. De verdad, yo soy nadie.

Nada era mi sueño, nada era mi meta , nada era quien quería ser y nunca me di cuenta que siempre lo fui. Nadie.

Todo empezó un lluvioso día de abril, creo que seguía teniendo 16 años. Nunca me había sentido tan devastada en mi vida. Pudo haberse titulado el horroroso día de nadie donde no pasó nada. Y de verdad , no había pasado nada. Nada pudo ser tan relevante para otras personas. No era importante.

Todos ellos jamás me vieron llorar desesperadamente por los pasillos , desperdigando los pesados libros al pasar, con una nota reprobada de pociones; no se molestaron si quiera en recoger uno de esos libros y devolvérmelos amablemente. Parecía como si pasara sumamente rápido ante sus ojos . Pues nadie se preocupo por saludarme por la mañana, o ayudarme a limpiar mis ropas, ya que descuidadamente , había dejado caer una plato de hojuelas con leche durante el desayuno sobre mi , como si mi asiento estuviera ocupado por un espíritu transparente deambularte y vagabundo. Más aun puedo decir , cuán cerca estuvieron de botarme la nariz de un golpe con la puerta del aula número 34, ya que la cerraron de golpe sobre mi cara. Y cuando esa misma tarde fui a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey me revisase la nariz , se me ignoró al 100, aún cuando gritando a su oído le pedí auxilio.

Ahí me percate de que yo no era nadie.¿Por qué no me escuchaban?¿Por qué no me veían?¿Por qué me ignoraban? Acaso...¿Lo hacían a propósito?.

Salí de la enfermería. Tocándome instintivamente la cara. Y corriendo por los pasillos amargamente, haciendo señales a quienes pasaban por ahí... .No, no me veían, me ignoraban, no les interesaba....Pasaba mis manos por enfrente de su cara, mientras retrocedía gradualmente , ya que ni si quiera se molestaban en dejar de caminar...Mis lágrimas caían como gruesas gotas de lluvia, desesperadas y é a gritar...todos los oídos de la gente que pasaba parecían ser indiferentes a mi llanto..."Escúchenme, ¿Qué me pasa?"...Anormal....Extraño...eso no debería de estar pasando....empecé a golpear por la espalda a la gente que pasaba, quienes ni si quiera se inmutaban....era simplemente inaudito... "¿Qué me pasa?"

El aire puro de los jardines llegó a mi nariz ...respiraba con dificultad...estaba comenzando a hiperventilar...me faltaba el aire ...sentía que me é a ver negro, no podía respirar .... "¿Qué pasa?¿Qué me pasa?"

-¡No se acerquen!, ¡No se amontonen! Hey tu!-

Un chico gritaba hacia la multitud que se galopaba en circulo, podía verlos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Les he dicho que no se le acerquen!! Oye tu...en lugar de estar mirujeando puedes llamar a Dumbledore o a Pomfrey ¿sabes? Anda ¡!! Corre!!...-

Me pregunté que caso atraería tanta gente en un mismo lugar y decidí acercarme aún hiperventilando...pero tratando de estabilizarme...

Harry Potter, el chico alto y despeinado controlaba la situación ágilmente al parecer, aunque su expresión facial espantara ardiendo el pánico, empujaba al la gente hacia atrás intentando que ninguno se pasara hacia le centro del circulo...pero no pedía ver de que se trataba.

Sentí un leve roce de tela con mi brazo...Una señora Pomfrey bastante apurada entró en el circulo con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de extrema preocupación , seguida de un Dumbledore nada tranquilo y muy sorprendido.

Grabé un pequeño dato extraño. El me miró. La primera persona del día que me veía. Pero me miró de una forma bastante extraña. Alzando una ceja y mirando profundamente hacía mis ojos.

"¿Quién eres?" ...un susurro de viento, apagado y apenas audible cruzó mis oídos... "¿Quién eres?"....repitió...

-Dumbeldore!!-

El chillido de la señora Pomfrey obstaculizó la recepción mejorada de aquel mensaje apagado y fue el mismo que saco a un ensimismado viejito de barbota blanca de su transe a través de mis ojos...¿Había sido él quien había susurrado aquello?

Dumbledore se dirigió entre la multitud hacía el centro de la figura circulas que los estudiantes habían formado alrededor de Harry. Sin embargo , yo seguía sin poder ver.

Escuche entonces un chillido desgarrador de unas cuentas personas. Al parecer era muy grave lo que estaba pasando...oía cosas así como "Oh Dios mío" "¿Cómo pudo?".

-Debió haber saltado de allá arriba....- La voz ronca de Dumbledore , obstaculizada por un nudo en la garganta , hizo que todos miráramos hacía arriba: La Torre de Astronomía.

Un murmullo colectivo comenzó a propagarse. –Prefectos, llamen a la profesora McGonagall, y díganle que quiero verla en mi despacho...también el señor Weasley , me temo que ....tiene que saberlo de inmediato- prosiguió con un nudo aún más prominente.

La multitud comenzó a despejarse para dejar salir a Harry , con los ojos vidriosos escoltando a la señora Pomfrey y a Dumbledore , quien cargaba en sus brazos un cadáver, delgado y no muy largo . Le colgaban las piernas ...hasta que lo pude ver con claridad.

Se me cayó el alma al suelo...mi reparación se atoró en mi garganta ...sentí que me paralizaban la circulación ...Ese blanco y frío cadáver ...que carecía de pulso y respiración...su cabello lacio y rojo perdá intencidad, su rostro blanco con manchas de làgrimas rojas, su uniforme arrugado y sucio...su alma ausente...

"Soy yo"....Y no vi nada más que oscuridad.

* * *

No pido nada màs que un review (> )Pliss!(> ) sipi? denme animos para seguirle!(nn) 


	2. La oficial muerte de Ginny Weasley

Cap 2.- _La oficial muerte de Ginny Weasley_.

* * *

"Soy yo...." Y no vi nada más que oscuridad.

* * *

Unas pequeñas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro. Se preguntaba continuamente cómo era que se podía perder cosas tan valiosas en tan poco tiempo. 

La señora Pomfrey le había dado una poción tranquilizadora, pero aún así...seguía sintiéndose vació, solo y desesperado. Parecía como si hubiese perdido un pedazo de vida en tan solo 30 minutos...

-No lo entiendo...la vi en la mañana....-susurraba para si.

Un chico de ojos verdes lo miraba con compasión , sentado en una de las bancas de la enfermería, en la no muy espaciosa sala de espera , ya que la gran parte del espacio estaba ocupado por estantes con millones de pócimas destinadas , o mejor dicho : obligadas a crear milagros. El chico suspiro una vez más. –Ron, tu sabes que lo hecho , hecho está...-

El demacrado chico pelirrojo le miró la cara a su amigo...-No te preocupa ¿verdad?...-

-¿Qué no me preocupa? Ron , no seas imbècil, o por favor, no trates de serlo en momentos como este...- Harry se estaba desesperando. El permanecía consternado y traumado después del trágico incidente que se había presentado ese mismo día en la mañana.

Harry había sido el primer estudiante en percatarse de que Ginny Weasley , la hija menor de la familia Weasley , permanecía sin vida tirada en los jardines de Hogwarts. Ni una broma, ni otra cosa que se pudiera arreglar con solo olvidarlo...La chica pelirroja había fallecido esa misma mañana, en un día normal y común. Según la hipótesis de Dumbledore, la chica había saltado desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía , el sueño de cualquier persona frustrada y sometida a las reglas de la vida; sin embargo, Ginny Weasley era la primera persona que lograba hacerlo.

La familia de la pequeña Weasley había sido contactada de inmediato, y Harry sabía que ellos ya iban en camino hacia Hogwarts; Él mismo había contactado a la Señora Weasley con una carta.

Harry no quería ni imaginarse la cara de dolor eterno que los Weasleys, la familia a la que él no pertenecía solamente por lazos de sangre , tuvieran al llegar a Hogwarts a decidir el entierro de su única hija. Le dolía .

Miro de nuevo a su amigo, el único hermano de Ginny que permanecía en el colegio, bebiéndose a sorbos de pócima que la enfermera le había dado, mirando al fuego con los ojos perdidos, y con lágrimas viajando desde sus ojos hasta su camiseta.

-Lo siento.- Susurró Potter

Ron levantó la mirada con ojos vidriosos y negó con la cabeza. –No fue tu culpa ¿sabes?

Harry bajó la mirada.

-Toda la culpa fue mía- prosiguió el pelirrojo.

-Ron, no digas tonterías..-

-No estuve al pendiente de ella...-

-Ron...-

-No le dàsu lugar, no la tomé en cuenta....-

-Oye...-

-No era buen hermano con ella...

-Ron!! Deja de decir estupideces!!-

-QUÈ NO ENTIENDES IDIOTA!, MI HERMANA NO ERA FELIZ , NO LE GUSTABA VIVIR AQUÍ, SE SENTÌA SOLA!! NO ERA FELÌZ..-

Harry se sobresaltó cuando repentinamente Ron se paro de la banca tirando al piso el frasco de la pócima gritando y respirando entrecortadamente por los nudos en la garganta y la ventilación pulmonar por tanto llorar.

-Y yo soy el culpable...- Ron se dejó caer pesadamente el sillón con una nueva tanda de lágrimas por derramar.

Harry permaneció callado, oyéndolo llorar , mirando la mancha púrpura que se había formado en el piso y los cristales rotos del frasco...-Iré por algo para limpiarlo...- Se levantó de la banca y salió silenciosamente de la sala , aventurándose en el pasillo oscuro.

Era intrigante la cantidad de cosas que él nunca conoció de Ginny. Parecía una chica feliz y normal , tenía amigos , comía bien, era buena estudiante...tenía todo. ¿Entonces por que se aventó de la torre más alta de Hogwarts buscando matarse?...Hubo algo , alguna vez en Ginny, algo que la hubiera hacho cambiar de perspectiva acerca de su vida, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Harry, pero para empezar a tratar de descubrir que fue lo que llevó a Ginny a suicidarse , empezaba completamente desde cero y no tenía ni idea de dónde poder empezar... "¿Qué pudo haber sido?,Dios! La mente de las mujeres en muy complicada, y más si están muertas!"

Siguió encaminándose por el oscuro pasillo, olvidando momentáneamente a que demonios había salido.

* * *

Una suave brisa nocturna toco su cara, logrando despertarla, aún cuando ni si quiera la pudiera sentir. 

Abrió los ojos despacio, con la luz de la luna penetrándole los ojos y calándoselos fuerte. Se levanto perezosamente , para descubrir con asombro extremo , que estaba a las afueras del Colegio, en los jardines , sin noción del tiempo ni del por qué se encontraba ahí , arrullada por los grillos que saltaban en la hierba.

Un fuerte dolor en la nariz la saco de su ensimismamiento, "Oh si", tenia que ir con la Señora Pomfrey a que le diera algo para la extensa hemorragia nasal.

Se levanto de una salto , con una energía desconocida sacada de sepa Dios dònde, y se dirigió a la enfermería, cruzando a zancadas largas el jardín bañado por la luz de la luna llena.

El castillo estaba totalmente callado y oscuro. Se percató de que debían ser horas altas de la noche, ya que ni siquiera con la gata del conserje se topó. Aunque lo llamara suerte, algo le olía muy mal por ahí.

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la enfermería, escuchó algo que le paralizó por completo. Era Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, hablando con una voz conocida: Ron.

-Me temo que no podemos decidir nada nosotros Señor Weasley- Decía despacio- La Señorita Weasley no ha sido víctima de ningún caso extraño que se deba a la falta de seguridad del colegio...-

-¿Cómo es que es Torre tan alta esta abierta siempre...qué no se ponen a pensar en que esas cosas pasan?-

-Nuestros estudiantes requieren de èsa peculiar instalación para hacer sus deberes de astronomía ...-

-¿No pueden buscar otro lugar?...-

-Esa instalación esta adecuada para el trabajo astronómico Señor Weasley, no para albergar a niñas suicidas...-

-Si está atentando contra la integridad emocional de mi hermana...-

-Usted mismo ni si quiera tiene conocimiento de ello, Señor...¿O lo tiene?soy un hombre grande y torpe, a veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas , pero usted parece sabio y joven, ¿Sabe usted acaso por qué la Señorita Weasley cometió tal atentado contra ella misma, teniendo éxito en su misión de quitarse la vida?

-Usted no sabe si lo hizo por voluntad propia- replicó Ron.

Dumbledore sonrió- Yo sabía que usted era un hombre inteligente...-

-No es inteligencia , es sentido comùn...-

-Exactamente- corroboró el viejo director- Nosotros los hombres viejos, creemos que todo es complicado cuando de verdad , es muy sencillo. Hemos visto tantas cosas...sin embargo, lo único que podemos hacer es suponer, usted el joven y yo el viejo...-

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que suponer?-preguntó Ron

-Cómo murió su hermana Señor Weasley...¿Sería por voluntad propia o no?

Ron lo miró intrigado y Dumbledore le regresó la misma mirada ...

Ginny permanecía afuera de la enfermería , totalmente sacada de sí, recordando repentinamente lo que había pasado en la mañana...

"_Soy yo...." Y no vi nada más que oscuridad.._

"Estoy muerta de verdad"....

* * *

Creo que este estuvo menso...(--) ¿ustedes k piensan? (nn) Pleaseee Do review!! 


	3. Los misterios de Kevin Ghost Finder Fost...

Capítulo 3.- Los misterios de Kevin "Ghost finder" Foster

Harry permanecía en silencio en la acogedora sala recibidor de la oficina del director de Hogwarts. Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que recibiera a la tristìsima familia Weasley en el castillo.

Le había rogado a Dumbledore no ser la persona quien los recibiera , pero el viejo aseguró que no había persona más adecuada para ese tipo de eventos que él, cosa que dudaba bastante.

Los sollozos de la señora Weasley escandalizaban a los retratos en la oficina colgados en la pared. El señor Weasley permanecía casi ido , inerte en su asientos con la mirada perdida llena de profunda tristeza.

Harry levantaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, como si fuera un sirviente...

"¿Co..còmo..puuuudoooo?.-sollozaba la regordeta señora Weasley. Una punzada fuerte del lado izquierdo le repiqueteaba a Harry .

El "suicidio" de Ginny parecía ser una total incongruencia para Molly Weasley .

La regordeta señora permanecía acurrucada entre los brazos de su esposo sin dejar de llorar incontroladamente. Arthur parecía muerto viviente y Harry una estatua. Nadie sabía que decir.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos antes de que Dumbledore pasara a la oficina después de dejar a Harry a cargo de tan frustrante situación.

Dumbledore pasó silenciosamente hacia su escritorio. Dejando entrecerrada la puerta. Se sentó pesadamente en su sillón.-Lo lamento tanto Molly-

La señora Weasley dio rienda suelta a sus chillidos de nuevo. Harry hizo un ademán de levantarse de su asiento pero Dumbledore los detuvo con la mirada. Por enésima vez en el día Harry se preguntó por qué su presencia era tan importante en esa clase de eventos.

"Arthur"- Prosiguió Dumbledore, al mismo tiempo que el señor Weasley alzaba la cabeza con valentía y sus ojos vidriosos lo miraban.-Aún no lo sabemos Arthur.-

"Y tú me pides que lo sepa"- respondió el pelirrojo señor con la voz cortada.- Pensé que estaba bien...-

"Nos hacemos viejos Arthur, las cosas cambian..."- Arthur guardó silencio.-"Sin embargo, es nuestro deber saber por qué..."-

Un lágrima traviesa atravesó el rostro de Arthur.

"Pero he traído ayuda"- Dumbledore trató de sonreír- "..Kevin está aquí."

El señor Weasley levanto rápidamente la mirada intrigado.-¿Kevin?...¿El viejo Kevin?-

"Él mismo"- aseguró Dumbldore

"¿Pero qué puede hacer él por nosotros Albus, el y sus fantasmas de porquería , son solo historias..."

"Historias , Arthur , que no conocemos , de gente que creíamos conocer...me gusta creer que no se van del todo, hasta que sepamos la verdad.-"

El señor Weasley lo miró sin comprender , y el viejo le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos , hasta pasar la mirada a Harry , quien tenía la expresión facial del idiota mas grande de todo el Reino Unido.

"Abre la puerta Harry"- Dijo Dumbledore.

Harry obedeció estúpidamente. Se levantó a girar la perilla despacio. Lentamente fue encarando a un sujeto extraño , bañado por las sombras. Cargaba un maletín viejo y roto , una gabardina sucia , un sombrero de copa que le tapaba toda la cara , menos la arrugada boca y despedía un desagradable olor, propio de quien no se ha bañado en semanas.

"Je, je ",- Rió sarcásticamente en presencia de Harry - "Aún los veo, Albus, aún los veo."

* * *

-Ron, come algo – 

Una incansable chica de cabello castaño, mejor conocida como Hermione , intentaba sin éxito hacer que Ron comiera algo.

"Hermione..."-Ron miró a Hermione desesperado como lo venìa haciendo desde la mañana de aquel día. El chico había estado tan nefasto como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida, y al parecer lo seguiría estando.-¿Qué parte de "Déjame en paz" no entiendes?-gritò.

Los pequeños rubores de cólera invadían a momentos el rostro de la chica.- Podrías agradecer ¿sabes?...-se detuvo un momento—No se si debería de estar haciendo esto...-Tomo sus cosas e aparento dar una paso al frente para marcharse , pero Ron la detuvo por la muñeca. –No , espera-

"¿Qué parte de "Déjame en paz" no entiendes?-respondió Hermione.

"Solo discúlpame...no se que me pasa...-el pelirrojo guardo silencio

"Podrías gritarte a ti mismo

Ron torció una sonrisa, que fue suficiente para que Hermione volviera a tomar su lugar anterior. –Esta bien, Ron, esta bien...-dijo tomando su mano.

"Hey Tortolitos!-

Ambos chicos se volvieron. Desde la entrada anterior , un desmañanado Harry caminaba hacia ellos a zancadas.

"Hey¿dónde te has metido?-preguntó Ron preocupado.

"Si¿Dónde has estado?- cuestionó la chica.

"Larga historia...-Harry llegò hasta ellos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Parecía haber regresado de correr un maratón.

"Bueno...no tenemos clases hasta mañana ¿Te parece una noche suficiente?-invitó su amigo.

"Es sobre Ginny- dijo al fin Harry , como si pronunciara el nombre de una pecado que lo condenara por siempre.

Ron adquirió cierta palidez ,y Hermione lo miró rápidamente interesada.

"Ahora cállate y escucha- sentenció Harry

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

-Abre la puerta Harry- Dijo Dumbledore. 

Harry obedeció estúpidamente. Se levantó a girar la perilla despacio. Lentamente fue encarando a un sujeto extraño , bañado por las sombras. Cargaba un maletín viejo y roto , una gabardina sucia , un sombrero de copa que le tapaba toda la cara , menos la arrugada boca y despedía un desagradable olor, propio de quien no se ha bañado en semanas.

"Je, je ,- Rió sarcásticamente en presencia de Harry - Aún los veo, Albus, aún los veo.

Harry sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver a semejante esperpento con olor a rayos. Pensó en aguardar por una indicación de Dumbledore, pero el olor lo estaba matando, así que abrió la puerta para que pasara.

El sujeto apartó con un brazo a Harry de la puerta , y entró.

"Así que esto es, esta lleno de ellos ¿sabes?...-susurró

El hombre miraba atento a su alrededor ,dando vueltas sobre su eje personal . Ya con la luz se podía distinguir mejor sus facciones, nada diferentes de un hombre acabado, solitario y demacrado , nariz aguileña, y con un dato trascendente: dos ojos de diferente color, uno era azul y el otro rojo.

Harry jamás había visto algo así en su vida. Ese hombre parecía encarcelar un misterio garrafal. El chico miró confuso a Dumbledore, quien miraba al hombre con ternura, y volvió a sentirse totalmente imbècil al no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"Hola Kevin, Bienvenido"- dijo Dumbledore.

El sujeto aturdido de tanta luz miró al director con sus horribles ojos de pies a cabeza.- Mira qué viejo estás.-Dijo cómo saludo con voz ronca.

"Tu te vez mejor que nunca"- dijo con algo que definitivamente no era sarcasmo.

"Eso es cierto-corroboró el Señor Weasley, presencia que tomó por sorpresa al misterioso hombre Kevin.

"Weasley"- dijo sorprendido

"Foster, que gusto verte"-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, no muy sincera.

"A mi no me da tanto, pero es bueno verte"- dijo.

El Señor Weasley rió forzadamente.

"Molly..."-Kevin volvió a sorprenderse.

"Hola Ke... kevin..."-contestó la señora Weasley entre sollozos

"Qué gorda estàs!"-las cejas de Kevin se levantaron.

Molly, apenada trató de contestar- "Bueno...yo..."

"No importa"-le cortó.-Bueno, Albus, dime, en qué te puedo servir, aunque últimamente no sirvo en nada...-

"Tonterías"- Dumbledore le indicó que se sentara – Me parece que no te he presentado a Harry – Con una mano señaló a Harry hasta el extremo del cuarto.

Harry respingó al recibir la mirada penetrante del ojo rojo de Kevin.-Por un momento creí que eras uno de ellos , chico.-Su mirada se suavizó.-Soy Kevin Forster .Dime¿estudias aquí?

"S..i-dijo Harry con dificultad."

"Mhmmm¿es el hijo del capitán no?"

"Efectivamente-dijo Dumbledore orgulloso-Él también es muy bueno.."

"Felicitas a Potter de mi parte-"

Dumbledore suspiró- "Él ya murió."

Kevin lo miró asombrado- "¿Muerto?"

"Si, hace 17 años..."-

"¿Cómo pudo...?"

"Tú sabes, Voldemort ..."

La pareja de pelirrojos se estremecieron y Harry se recuperaba por haber pasado semejante asombro.

"Ya veo"- finalizó Foster después de un silencio absoluto.

"Bueno Kevin, te preguntaràs para que te he convocado al Colegio..."

"Ciertamente-"

"La cuestión es..."

"Ve al grano Albus..."

Dumbledore hizo caso omiso de la interrupción- "Que hemos sufrido la pérdida de una brillante alumna del Colegio, y muy a nuestro pesar, desconocemos la causa de su muerte, y mas aún cuando no podemos conocerla ahora que ella ya no está obviamente."

Kevin alzó una ceja –"Yo no revivo muertos"-

"Ella sigue aquí, Kevin"-

La señora Weasley lanzó un gemido.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-preguntó Foster.

"Me gusta creerlo-"respondió sonriendo el viejo director .

Kevin Foster hizo un silencio antes de preguntar de nuevo.-"¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Virginnia Weasley-"

Molly lanzo consecutivos chillidos de nuevo.

El asombro de Foster fue en aumento.- "Cielos"-

"Queremos que nos ayudes a comunicarnos con ella"-

"Albus..."-protestó enseguida Foster

"No estás viejo , no eres inútil , y aún ves a esas almas mejor que ninguno otro de los que he conocido ...-"

Kevin dudó. Pero después con un gruñido aceptó.-"¿Cómo murió?"

"Torre de Astronomía, una bajada en picada que culmino con los jardines...le partió el esqueleto.."-Dumbledore contestó apesadumbrado.

"No suelo meterme en la cabeza de niñas suicidas, pero solo por que eres Albus y por que ya no quiero vivir en el basurero de donde me sacaste...te debo una viejo."-

"Ayúdanos a saber por qué lo hizo , Foster."-

"Soy un Ghost Finder, Albus, y siempre lo seré por mucho que no quiera"-

* * *

Flash Back's End

* * *

**Do review!Pleasee! Me harían muy feliz, no suelo ser tan rogona pero bueno..xD**

Gracias por sus reviews!

**LadyVega**: Se que se vio medio mal empezar cuando Ginny se da cuenta que se murió , pero mientras mas misterio mas curiosidad ¿no crees/Grax por tu review!Kisses

**Conny:** ¿Te pareció original la idea? Lo chistoso es que se me ocurrió un día comiendo sushi (¿0o?) cosa que no tiene nada que ver .../Grax por tu review!Besos

**Yukinajaganashi**: Voy a tratar de actualizarlo pronto, lo que pasa es que a veces se me vacía la cabeza , solo dame tiempo ¿va/Grax por tu review!Kisses

**LeSs**: Que bueno que te gustó la idea, Lo chistoso es que se me ocurrió un día comiendo sushi (¿0o?) cosa que no tiene nada que ver, cosa que ya mencioné , pero bueno .../GRAX por tu review ! Kisses

**Viridiane Wood:** O como te llames, acerca de tu observación, ... me parece que la torre es un lugar bonito para suicidarse por que siempre he querido aprender a volar...(ni yo me la creí) bueno, supongo que con una poción o colgándose estaría bien, pero siempre es más emocionante volar YUPPIII!...gRAX PoR Tu rEvIeW KiSsEs!

**Thoms:** A mi también que el misterio es padrìsimo, pero las películas de misterio no me gustan por alguna razón...(?0o?) anyway, gracias por tu review besos! Sigue leyendo!

**Aseneth Potter Weasley** : Bueno , espero despejar tus dudas en capítulos siguientes , de hecho , la historia se basa en la razón de la muerte de Ginny y eso se va saber ya hasta los últimos capítulos si es que me inspiro...solo espero que el final no te defraude .../GrAcIaS PoR TuS ReViEwS! Me gusta que me escribas!KiSseS!

**RsMoony:** Harry! gracias por tu review! A ti te quería contar lo menso que fue inspirarme para hacer este fic comiendo sushi...creo que voy a comer sushi mas seguido ...(¿0o?) que bueno que te gustó , aunque va a ser una poco difícil continuarlo pero lo voy a intentar vale/Grax por tu review kishes!


	4. Voces del mas acà

El encantador y fantasmal mundo de Ginny Weasley

* * *

Capítulo 4: " Voces del mas acá."

* * *

Ron escuchó atento todo lo que Harry les contaba, evito interrumpirlo, pero el mar de preguntas que podía hacerle era interminable, y no podía dejarlo por la paz.

"Pensé que los ghost finder habían dejado de existir hace tiempo..." comentó Ron.

"De hecho lo hicieron" corroboró Hermione "No se por que éste sigue aquí"

Harry se mostró confuso "Ya no hay ghost finders?"

"No, o al menos , eso supone todo el mundo; anteriormente se creía que un ghost finder era una persona que había sido concebida bajo maldiciones de magia negra, ya que podían ver fantasmas y almas de todo tipo en cualquier fase de su vida, cosa que los traumaba y acababan suicidándose o sus familias los mataban por que se creía que eran malditos...varios años después y no había ghost finders"

"Pero no eran malos" agregó Ron "Hace poco se declaró que no era ninguna maldición , era un simple don como saber ensartar un hilo en una aguja. Gracias a eso los pocos que quedaron se dedican a desencantar casas y cosas así"

"Entonces Foster es uno de ellos..."concluyó Harry

"¿Entonces este señor rarito y Dumbledore creen que mi hermana sigue aquí hecha fantasma?"

"Eso parece" respondió Harry al pelirrojo.

"Pero si Ginny sigue aquí ¿No creen que ya se hubiera hecho presente?" intervino Hermione.

"Exacto" corroboró Harry

"El libro de Almas sin Cuerpos ' de la biblioteca dice que por lo general los fantasmas pueden demostrar signos de existencia por medio de varias maneras, o incluso ser vistos como lo eran en la vida real...si Ginny es una fantasma ahora , tiene que ser un caso muy especial..."

Los tres hicieron silencio.

" Pensemos como ella" sugirió Ron

" ¿Pensar como ella?" repitió Harry

Hermione alzó una ceja - "Dicen que los fantasmas siguen pensando como lo harían en vida real; piensa Harry, si hubieras muerto y fueras una fantasma ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que te estuvieras escondiendo de nosotros?"

"No lo sé" dijo Harry " Primeramente, tendrían que haberme matado a la fuerza y segundo ¿cómo saber si soy un fantasma o no si sigo pensando como el Harry que soy ahora?"

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y Harry volvió a cruzarse de brazos , sin encontrar lógica para nada. Entraron en un trance de adormecimiento hasta que Hermione dio un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo que Ron gritara y se cayera de si asiento.

"Eso es!" sugirió Hermione entusiasmada "¿Cómo saber si eres un fantasma o no?"

"Si ¿como?"renegó Harry ante la súbita aparición de Hermione.

"Tal vez..." paró un poco y miro a sus amigo con los ojo brillantes, llenos de suspenso provocando un silencio largo antes de proseguir " Tal vez...Ginny aún no lo sabe"

* * *

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

* * *

Nunca se había sentido tan confundida y engañada en su vida...bueno , si es que todavía tenía vida , aunque lo dudaba bastante. El mundo nunca había existido para ella, pero ahora se daba cuanta de que lo único que nunca existió no fue el mundo si no ella. Ahora que de verdad no existía, aquello sonaba sumamente irónico.

"Esta bien Ginny, no estas muerta" se repetía constantemente antes de que la cabeza le fuera a estallar de tanta tontería "Solo no te quieren ver...como siempre"

Caminaba furiosamente por el pasto verde, empeñándose en dejar su huella marcada, pero era inútil. El paso blando y húmedo parecía no tener seña alguna de que alguien hubiera estado caminando sobre él incesantemente durante toda la mañana. "¿Si estoy muerta por que no estoy en el cielo? no veo angelitos ¿Y por que no estoy en el infierno, cielos..."

La abrumante situación la había revivido y vuelto a matar más de 50 veces desde que se había dado cuenta de que ya no tenía vida mortal.

Se sentó sobre el suelo , tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió viva.

"¿Cómo pude haberme matado?...que tonta soy" Cerrò los ojos y recordò la cara de Ron cuando discutìa la noticia de su muerte, recordaba la cara de Harry y a Dumbledore cargando su cuerpo aquel día en los jardines, trataba de imaginar el rostro de su familia... "Por qué?" sintió una pequeña gota de sal escurrírsele por la mejilla...

"...Ginny..."

Sus ojos se abrieron confusos de repente .

"...Ginny..."

Le parecía que repetían su nombre desde todos los puntos cardinales.

"...Ginny..."

Estaba comenzando a marearse. Sentía pánico; la voz se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte y no venía de ningún lado y al mismo tiempo de todos.

"...Ginny..."

Comenzó a sentirse ahogada y agobiada, tranquilizada por la idea de que la gente solo se muere una vez, ya que si no se hubiera muerto , ése hubiera sido el momento indicado. Sus tímpanos comenzaban a quemarse por la voz estridente de proveniencia desconocida. Miedo. Angustia. "¿Quièn eres?" Trató de decir.

"...Ginny , escúchame..."

"No, ya no , déjame...vete..." Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza , se tapo los oídos. La voz se escuchaba aún más fuerte dentro de su cabeza. Esa voz venía desde ahí . "Cállate"

"...No te cierres, Ginny...no..."

No pudo seguir escuchando. Su misteriosa y traidora muerte le permitía seguir sintiendo ansiedad de humano , y cayó desesperada al suelo , insensible, por enésima vez.

* * *

* * *

El director del colegio Hogwarts , Albus Dumbledore, tamborileaba tranquilamente sus dedo sobre su escritorio , con los ojos cerrados . "Es inútil, Kevin" dijo después de un rato.

Kevin Foster gruñó.

"Vamos, Kevin, jamás has sido una fantasma, no puedes culparla" dijo el viejo Dumbledore con suavidad. "Tendrás que ir a buscarla"

"Y te lo he dicho , soy un perro viejo. Mi olfato esta peor que nunca" El extraño Kevin se levantó de su asiento con dificultad. Había permanecido en silencio durante casi una hora encerrado en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore , donde habían tratado en vano de comunicarse con el famoso fantasma de Ginny, con la esperanza de encontrarlo y saber si de verdad seguía ahí.

"Al menos sabemos que su alma esta intacta" dijo Dumbledore en tono de consolación.

" Eso acarrea mas un problema que una salvación, viejo tonto."

"Yo no lo veo así" El director se paró con delicadeza y elegancia y caminò hasta donde su querido camarada estaba asomado por la ventana. " Hay cosas que no vemos de nosotros mismos , que no son precisamente fantasmas , Kevin"

Kevin notó la mano de Dumbledore sobre su hombro.

"No se a qué te refieres"

"Yo sé que sí" Hizo un gran silencio "Son cosas que no vemos, pero que sabemos que existen, Foster...Ahh si, a veces temo que tu vulnerabilidad y tu fortaleza te llevarán al infierno, amigo mío"

"¿Estas insinuando que soy un cobarde?" dijo Kevin volteando bruscamente y encarando a Dumbledore. Sus terribles cicatrices se arrugaron más.

"El miedo es de humanos" comentó Albus con dulzura.

"Soy mitad fantasma y mitad humano, Albus. No tengo miedo"

"¿Por qué temes de los fantasmas¿Por qué temes a los humanos¿Por qué te temes a ti mismo?"

"No le temo a nada, maldita sea!. Ni si quiera a ti."

Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos "Es extraño, por que a la persona que más temo en el mundo es a mi mismo, en ciertos momentos, cuando trato de confiar y exigir al mismo tiempo. A veces no me creo capaz de lo que sé que tengo que hacer. Debería de estar confiando en mi, pero no confío. Tengo miedo Kevin. Soy humano"

Kevin miró al suelo. Un largo silencio se apoderó de la sala. "¿Qué pasa si fallo?" Dijo Kevin al fin.

"Las fallas solo nos enseñan cosas" respondió Dumbledore con serenidad. "Esta vez no será tan difícil Kevin, acabo de reparar en una grandioso detalle"

"¿Cuál es?"

"La chica esta muy confundida, parece no darse cuenta de sus poderes ahora que vive en el elemento (alma). No te será tan difícil acercarte si miras con cuidado por dónde vas y por dónde va ella"

"¿Se lo acabas de preguntar? Valla..."

"No me ha dejado hablar...tenemos que enseñarle a controlarlo"

Kevin mostró un semblante serio. "Supongo que eso me toca a mí"

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza despacio. "Necesitarás ayuda" agregó.

"Yo no necesito ayuda..."

"Ese fantasma es muy distinto a los demás que te has enfrentado, debes temer y cuidar cualquier cosa, por que es peligroso en su propia manera."

Kevin gruñó "¿Qué ayuda me sugieres¿Un ajo?"

"Un chico"

"¿Un chico?" repitió Kevin "¿Para qué un chico , Dumbledore?"

"Quiero que busques a Harry Potter, de 6ºaño, lo conociste ya"

"Oh si , el chico con gafas y cara de haber ido al infierno y regresado"

Dumbledore sonrió " Él te ayudará, más de lo que tú y el mismo creen"

* * *

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

* * *

"Miren chicos" dijo entusiasmada Hermione. "Yo sabía que lo tenía que encontrar"

La chica sostenía un libro. Los tres habían ido a la biblioteca a buscar información acerca de fantasmas durante un periodo libre antes de comer. Habían bajado ya 5 tomos sobre ghost finders y fantasmas , pero habían encontrado información innecesaria hasta entonces.

"¿Almas sin cuerpos¿de dónde lo sacaste?" preguntó Ron cruzando los brazos sobre un tomo de ' Phantom Dictionary '.

"Eso no importa" dijo Harry "¿Qué dice?"

Hermione tomo aire y comenzó a leer una página recién encontrada. " Es poco común encontrar fantasmas de gente querida a nuestro alrededor; ya que hay una línea muy delgada entre la imaginación y la ilusión de alguien dolido por la muerte de una ser querido y la realidad del mundo fantasmagórico. Uno tiene que saber muy bien detectar la presencia de una fantasma de verdad, y aún más si este sigue en mente humana, ya que hasta para éste será difícil reconocer que es uno. Esta información nos la proporcionó Mark Cambell, un cocinero de Liverpool quien murió en 1874 , pero que encontró la manera de filtrarse en un cuerpo moribundo para aclarar la situación. "Me costó mucho trabajo" aseguró durante los últimos minutos de vida de su nuevo cuerpo. "Ni si quiera yo sabía que era una fantasma hasta que me pase por un espejo y no vi nada". Esto nos dice que los fantasmas solo pueden apoderarse de un cuerpo que esté a su entera disposición, es decir , un cuerpo moribundo , que carezca de razón o conciencia momentánea, como personas en estado de coma o vegetativo; ya que en esos casos , es fácil manipular el cuerpo. Generalmente el cuerpo muere con ellos ; entonces se le llama muerte de doble género, por que puede morir un cuerpo y con el , el alma del portador y el alma visitante también. Estos casos son muy raros y son raros los fantasmas que poseen razón y sentimientos." Hermione hizo una pausa y abrió mucho los ojos "Esto se ha comprobado en personas que han muerto de un accidente pleno"

Los tres chicos se miraron con cara de no haber entendido absolutamente nada.

"¿Un accidente pleno?" repitió Ron alzando la voz exasperado.

"¿Tu crees que Ginny sea de esos fantasmas?" preguntò Harry mirando a Hermione. Pero esta no respondió. Su expresión facial era de asco y asombro a la vez, era como si estuviera viendo un trol gigante detrás de Harry y Ron. "¿Hermione?"

Con cierta curiosidad y cierto miedo , Harry y Ron se voltearon hacia atrás despacio. Lo que vieron les dejó perplejo por unos segundos a ambos. Pero Harry reconoció aquel esperpento inmediatamente: Kevin Foster, el hombre más misterioso y asqueroso que Harry había visto en su vida, estaba parado justo detrás de él , con sus ojos bicolores clavados en él. "Harry Potter" gruñò.

Aún sin salir de su asombro , Harry trató de actuar lo más calmado posible. "Er...ejem...¿Què hay de nuevo?" dijo sonriendo nerviosamente , con la sensación de ser el más grande estúpido de Europa en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Reviews Please!

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

**RsMoony **: Soy la persona mas rara del mundo en cuanto a inspiración se trata S

Creo que este se chapt se me ocurrió un día en danza, pero mejor no te cuento ...es muy estúpido. 0o . Como sea gracias por halagar Foster ...es taaan LIIINNNDOOO. Thankx x tu r/r !

**Ginny Potter W**: Creo que voy a empezar a despejar tus dudas acerca de por qué a harry lo meten en todo...ni yo misma se muy bien, pero en algún rato de locura se me va a ocurrir algo bueno...espero. Grax x tu review !sigue leyendo! Ifeelloved!

**Naty Tonks**: Pues Kevin Foster te dirá luego que clase de "cosa" es Ginny. De hecho creo que ya hay suficientes pruebas, pero no te preocupes, pronto se pondrán las cosas màs chidas! Espero que los sogas leyendo! T.q. m ¡ Grax x tu r/r!.

**Viridiane Wood** : esk tu sabes que soy una persona muy ocupada , muy apensa me subo a actualizar los mios...le voy adecir a alguien que ponga un review por mi , pk no leo los de nadie desde hace tiempo...un dìa me voy a lanzar a leerlos todos, tu confía en mi. Grax por tu reviex/reclamo je je je it makes me feel better!.

**Asenteth Potter Weasley**: Bueno perodòn por tardarme, esk siempre estoy ocupada, pero no te preocupes, después todo saldrà a la luz, y espero que este chapt te guste pk voy de pashito en pashito...XD je je j e. GRx por tu r/r!


	5. Misteriosos Encuentros

**El encantador y fantasmal mundo de Ginny Weasley **

_Capítulo 5º: Misteriosos Encuentros_

* * *

"Oh , vamos...dime que no es verdad" 

Un susurro disgustado y fatigado nació de la comisura de sus labios.

Pasaba sus dedo índice repetidas veces a través de los pétalos de una rosa en los jardines. Veía entretenida como su miembro traspasaba la flor y rompía con toda ley física que pudiera existir.

"Impenetrabilidad ...pamplinas" dijo cansada apoyándose en su otra mano para descansar su cabeza sobre de el brazo.Había pasado ya casi una semana sin dormir y no le molestaba en absoluto. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nueva y misteriosa vida, ya que habían pasado demasiados sucesos bastante sobrenaturales que empezaban a tomar disfraces de mentiras ópticas según ella...o al menos , eso quería creer.

Primero la gente comenzaba a hablar de su muerte , lo cual era un detalle bastante lindo y estúpido, aunque por lo menos , ya que estaba muerta la tomaban en cuenta.

Comenzó a reír al pensar en eso.

En segundo comenzaba a desmayarse con una eterna facilidad oyendo voces dentro de su cabeza ; valla que estaba delirando y comenzando a creer que todo era causa de algún fenómeno mágico que pronto se acabaría , parecido a una pesadilla o algo así.

"No puedo seguir así..." dijo finalmente frotándose la cara fuertemente. "Tengo que hacer algo".

Se levanto decidida a averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando con ella, así que decidió subir al castillo a los dormitorios. Tenía que hacer algo para llamar la atención y saber de una buena vez , qué clase de cosas extrañas estaban pasando.

* * *

"¿Café , Señor?" 

Dumbledore abrió los ojos lentamente. Una voz varonil le había despertado educadamente al parecer. Miró a su alrededor en su propio despacho , encandilado por la pequeña luz que trataba de sobrevivir en la oscuridad de la noche . "Oh , no ...me quedé dormido" comento frotándose los ojos. Entornó la mirada " Harry¿Que haces aquí?" dijo sorprendido el viejo Albus "¿Tienes idea de qué tan tarde es? Deberías estar descansando"

Harry lo miró atentamente . "No puedo dormir , Señor" dijo sosteniendo una cafetera antigua que estaba en la esquina del escritorio del director.

"Regresando a tu pregunta, creo que si necesito una taza." Dijo cansadamente , acomodándose mejor en su silla, observando cómo el chico servía café en una taza. "De verdad creo que necesitas descansar Harry..."

"Me temo que no puedo"respondió el chico.

"¿Y por qué no?"

Harry dudó un poco "No lo sé" acto seguido le entregó al profesor su taza de café.

"Reconsidéralo ,Harry, necesitaras energía para tus pruebas"

"¿Pruebas?"

"Supongo que no te lo ha dicho ...viejo desentendido" comentó tristemente

"¿Quién¿El Señor Foster?"

Dumbledore lo miró profundamente. Harry continuó " Ya me comentó la misión que quiere llevar a cabo profesor..."

"Ya veo...y supongo que tienes algo que decir ¿no, eso le quita el sueño a cualquiera"

"Profesor yo..."

"No , Harry, te escucho, no tendrás que excusarte" dijo dando un previo sorbo al café.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sentado , jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. "No quiero hacerlo"

"Por qué no?"

"No quiero...herirla..."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Harry , lo comprenderá..."

"No, no lo harà...todo esto debe de ser demasiado para ella" dijo con un hoyo en el estómago.

"Para todos lo es Harry, pero no estamos tratando más que ayudarla"

Harry permaneció en silencio bastante tiempo hasta que Dumbledore habló.

"Todo esto es por lo que Foster te dijo ¿verdad?"

"No quiero herir a Ginny profesor, ella todavía siente , lo sé..."

Dumbledore meditó un rato "¿Qué fue lo que Foster te propuso hacer para encontrarla?"

"No puedo hacerle eso a Ginny " respondió secamente

* * *

······FLASH BACK········

* * *

Con cierta curiosidad y cierto miedo , Harry y Ron se voltearon hacia atrás despacio. Lo que vieron les dejó perplejo por unos segundos a ambos. Pero Harry reconoció aquel esperpento inmediatamente: Kevin Foster, el hombre más misterioso y asqueroso que Harry había visto en su vida, estaba parado justo detrás de él , con sus ojos bicolores clavados en él. "Harry Potter" gruñó. 

Aún sin salir de su asombro , Harry trató de actuar lo más calmado posible. "Er...ejem...¿Qué hay de nuevo?" dijo sonriendo nerviosamente , con la sensación de ser el más grande estúpido de Europa en ese preciso momento.

Kevin Foster gruñó de nuevo. Eso era una misión imposible. " Ven conmigo" dijo agarràndolo bruscamente de un brazo y sacándolo de la biblioteca arrastrando. Harry podía percibir otra vez eso olor a rayos propiedad de aquel señor inadaptado y retrasado que al parecer no se había dado cuanta de que Harry podía caminar.

"Señor , disculpe..." intentó decir Harry

"Calla, chico" sentenció el viejo Foster.

Foster fue llevando a Harry a un lugar alejado de las aulas donde nadie pudiera oírlos.

"Aquí" dijo.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un pasillo oscuro; apenas podía ver la espantosa cara de Kevin Foster. "¿Por qué estamos aquí, Señor?"

"No me digas señor"

"Lo siento"

"Llámame Foster, es menos incómodo"

"Esta bien Fos..."

"No , no , yo estaba hablando chico."Dijo sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con una vieja varita descuidada y astillada. "Aquí no nos escucharán"

"Señor...quiero decir, Foster ...ejem...aquí las paredes tienen oídos ¿sabe? Todo el Colegio sabrá esto mañana y..."

Foster tomo a Harry de un hombro y acercó su rostro al de él. "Mira".

Harry se quedó estupefacto mirando aquel terrible rostro arañado por los años y una vida no muy digna.

"¿Sabes que es eso?" Llevó un dedo índice a su ojo rojo. Harry podía ver esa pupila colorada viéndolo con impaciencia.

"No" respondió titubeando.

"Es un ojo"

Harry levantó una ceja. ¿Era aquello una broma? "Eso es...genial" rió nerviosamente.

Foster en cambio rió a sus anchas. "Je je ...si hijo, es un ojo de Ghost Finder...dime ¿sabes lo que es un ghost finder?"

Harry dudó "He leído sobre el tema"

"Con éste puedo ver a cualquier chismoso ¿No te asusta ver uno tan de cerca?"

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Eso es bueno...ahora ven , acércate"

"Señor...Foster, tengo clase ahora ..."

"Cállate y escucha"

Harry obedeció con miedo.

"Todas estas patrañas son por culpa de Dumbledore y mi deber es explicarte lo que quiere que hagamos ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry asintió

"Bien, ya que has leído sobre el tema, supongo que debes de saber lo que una persona como yo puede hacer, y es justo lo que tu también tienes que hacer "

"¿Encontrar fantasmas?" soltó Harry sin entender "Yo no soy un ghost finder , yo no puedo verlos"

"Eso no importa. Además Dumbledore piensa que puedes hacerlo"

"Dumbledore piensa demasiado"

"Creo que nos estamos entendiendo Potter" dijo Foster sonriendo

"¿Entonces como voy a ver fantasmas?"

"¿Tú conociste al fantasma que buscamos verdad?"

Harry miró hacia abajo, sintiendo cómo los ojos se le humedecían."Buscan a Ginny Weasley" dijo casi en susurro.

"Potter" dijo Foster mirándolo a los ojos "¿Tu sabías que ella es un fantasma?"

"¿Es un fantasma!" exclamó "Quiero decir..." paró ante la cara de reproche de Foster al no responder a su pregunta. "Si, no ...bueno, como mis amigos y yo habíamos leído sobre los fantasmas y eso...pensamos que ella podía ser uno" El joven comenzó a notar que le sudaban la cara y las manos y el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente; aquello era espeluznante.

"Bueno si...es un fantasma, Dumbledore trató de comunicarse con ella" dijo tranquilamente volviendo a su descuidado cigarro haciendo caso omiso de la cara de idiota de Harry.

"¿Se comunicó con ella?" preguntó Harry sin entender.

"Si, por telequinesia"

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Se puede comunicar con los fantasmas por telequinesia?"

"Si, pero es muy difícil, sin embargo, Dumbledore quiere que lo intentes"

"¿Qué?" soltó Harry

"Ahh , ese viejo y sus disparatadas ideas, esto jamás funcionará si no lo hacemos a mi manera"

"¿Usar telequinesia?"

"No tonto; usar telequinesia con fantasmas es tediosísimo. Los fantasmas son criaturas esencialmente necias, y creo que con este tendremos varios problemas, vamos a tener que hacerla caer"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Engañarla"

"¿Engañar a una fantasma?"

"Mira , tengo una hipótesis" dijo un poco más serio bajando el cigarro "Cuando Dumbledore trató de hablar con ella , ella se cerró inmediatamente, eso quiere decir que está en sano juicio y que esta bastante confundida; así que pienso que si la debilitamos emocionalmente la podríamos atrapar"

"¿Debilitarla emocionalmente¿Se refiere a ...?"

"Jugar con sus sentimientos" dijo sonriendo y llevándose otra vez el cigarro a la boca "Y para eso tu estas aquí"

Harry lo miró confusamente "Pero yo..."

"Gracias , Potter, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo" interrumpiéndolo salió rápidamente del pasillo y se perdió en la esquina.

"¿Jugar con sus sentimientos?"

* * *

FLASH BACKS' END

* * *

Dumbledore escuchó atentamente el relato de Harry "Ya veo" 

Harry seguía con la mirada en el suelo , con los ojos vidriosos. "Lo que menos necesita es que la hagamos sufrir"

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo hasta que Dumbledore rompió el hielo. "¿Crees en alguna otra forma de inutilizarla?"

"¿Inutilizarla?"repitió Harry .

"Verás Harry, cuando un fantasma esta en su apogeo , o cuando se siente confundido pero no ha sido dañado en absoluto , tiende a causar males sobre naturales en nuestro entorno mortal, lo que significa un daño para nosotros y más aún cuando no tenemos ni pista de ella. ¿Te das cuenta Harry? Si no la encontramos, puede que ella nos encuentre a nosotros primero, y sería demasiado tarde"

"Pero ella nunca nos haría daño"

"Un fantasma no tiene los mismos modales que un humano , Harry; ella ahora puede causarnos hasta la muerte sin ninguna intención. Los fantasmas tienen poderes que los magos no tenemos y la mayoría de ellas se basan en el factor destructivo por excelencia de los humanos"

"¿Cuál es?"

"Las emociones." Dijo tristemente "Y desgraciadamente , fantasmas como Ginny , las tienen"

"Entonces no hay otra forma" concluyó Harry tristemente.

"Me temo que no"

* * *

Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore bastante abrumado. No quería causarle daño a Ginny , pero al mismo tiempo quería ayudarla a que se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Habría otra manera de lograrlo?. 

Llegó a su dormitorio y se tiró pesadamente en la cama. Por alguna razón el sueño había regresado. Sus párpados cayeron sobre sus ojos pesadamente. Estaba apunto de quedarse dormido. Una brisa suave acarició su rostro. Regresaba y se iba, cada instante más fría hasta que le calaron los huesos del pómulo y abrió lo ojos decidido a cerrar la ventana.

Pero había una pequeño problema. La ventana no estaba abierta. "¿De dónde demonios...?"

Se sentó en la cama e instintivamente volteó hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada pero temblaba curiosamente , como si una corriente de aire estuviera azotando contra la parte de afuera del dormitorio. Harry sintió miedo. La puerta temblaba cada vez más fuerte , a tal grado que empezaron a sonar los pequeños azotes que daba contra el marco.

Harry tratando de tranquilizarse. Y diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba actuando como un niño pensó que tal vez las ventanas de la sala común se habían quedado abiertas y estaban provocando una corriente de aire. Si, eso debía de ser lo más lógico. "Harry, estúpido"dijo acomodándose de nuevo dentro de las sábanas. " Pensando en cosas tontas, si claro , fantasmas..." Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente "¿Fantasmas?"

De pronto la puerta azoto hacia el dormitorio tan fuertemente que se cayó al suelo. Una ráfaga de aire frío de ultratumba llenó todo rincón del cuarto . Harry se había tapado la cara y la cabeza con las sábanas y había comenzado a gritar. Oía gritos también de otros compañeros, y había notado hasta el último de los sonidos por unos segundos. Más allá de los gritos y los cuadros y cortinas cayéndose por aquella tormenta de aire, podía escuchar el susurro del aire que pasaba sobre la sabana que tapaba su oreja. Un grito desesperado y ahogado.

"...H a r r y..."

Harry cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo al captar aquello.

"...¿Ginny?..."susurró sin saber por qué.

* * *

_**Weez! Por fin lo termine, por fas dejad review para saber como quedó ¿si? Gracias!**_

* * *

_**Grax por sus reviews!**_

**Angela Snape:** Sip, esk no soy la mejor poniendo títulos pero me esfuerzo. S . ya me pase un rato por tu profile, haber si luego te dejo reviews. Grax por el tusho!thanks! kisses +love

**Naty Tonks:** Espero que tus preguntas se resuelvan pronto , esk no me gusta decir lo que pasarà en los siguentes capítulos sorry . GraX PoR TU RevIeW kisses+love

**Aseneth:** Si , ya se, de hecho creo que las partes interesantes del fict son las que se refieren a las causas de la muerte de Ginny , pero ya verás que Harry y Foster le van a ayudar a resolver su misterio. Grax Por tu Review! KISSES +love!

**Ginny Potter W:** Ay Ay , no te alteres , piensa que es un pokito dificil hacer una harry/ginny cuando ginny esta muerta...S pero no te preocupes , si pasará, pero no te diré cómo (je je soy malvada) grax por tu review ¡love +kisses! D


End file.
